As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Many existing information handling systems include a management controller allowing for remote out-of-band management and control of the information handling systems via a management console using a communications channel physically isolated from an in-band communications channel used by such information handling systems. A typical management controller may include flash memory for storing lifecycle controller code, responsible for deployment of firmware updates to its associated information handling system. However, to reduce cost and physical space, future designs of information handling systems may exclude or significantly reduce the size of memory within or available to a management controller. Thus, staging of firmware updates and configurations and storing of system firmware management modules on the management controller may no longer be available, as it is in many existing implementations.